The disclosure is based on the prior art in accordance with DE 24 27 451. This document discloses a gas-insulated hybrid switch with outdoor bushings which can be pivoted for transport purposes. The bushings can be attached to the mantle of the circuit breaker on electrical connection flanges which are arranged laterally (horizontally) or at the top (vertically). In addition, an end-side electrical connection can be provided. With this circuit breaker, the two mantle-side electrical connections are arranged in a common plane through the switch axis. Optionally, disconnectors can be provided in the switch housing.
DE 29 29 054 A1 has disclosed multi-chamber circuit breakers which have end-side electrical connections for an, outdoor bushing which is guided away vertically and on a gas-insulated busbar which is guided away horizontally. Linear disconnectors are flange-connected to the outgoing feeders via intermediate modules.
In DE 100 13 232 A1, two polyphase-encapsulated circuit breakers are arranged horizontally and are provided with mantle-side electrical connection flanges which lie at the top on the tank, the electrical connections or their mid-axes again lying in, a common vertical longitudinal plane through the switch axis and being guided away vertically upwards. A 90°-angled module with a disconnector and grounding switch function is positioned on the GIS-side electrical connection. The electrical connection is deflected into the horizontal by means of the right-angled disconnector and can therefore be connected to the horizontally lying GIS busbar.
DE 100 11 888 A1 discloses an H circuit comprising five groups of in each case three parallel circuit breakers for a three-phase high-voltage switchgear assembly. The circuit breakers are arranged horizontally and have electrical connections or electrical connection flanges which are guided out vertically upwards and are guided away upwards outdoors and are deflected on the GIS side via right-angled disconnectors into the horizontal. The circuit breakers can also be provided, with an end-side electrical connection on the GIS side, with all of the GIS-side modules of the assembly being arranged in a common horizontal plane.
DE 100 32 656 A1 has disclosed a horizontal “dead tank breaker” with two mantle-side connectors. The connectors are arranged in the vertical longitudinal plane through the switch axis and their flange plane runs horizontally. Two outdoor bushings are positioned, via arcuate base parts, onto the connection flanges in such a way that the bushings are guided away from one another upwards and in the form of a V in a vertical longitudinal plane. The connectors can also be uniformly aligned horizontally, with the result that their flange plane runs vertically. In this case, the first connector is connected to a gas-insulated switchgear assembly (GIS) and the second connector is connected via an outdoor bushing to an overhead line or a transformer. The outdoor bushing is in this case guided out of the horizontal with the aid of the arcuate base part and guided away upwards at an angle in a vertical plane (transverse plane) which is at right angles with respect to the switch axis.
EP 0 744 758 A2 has disclosed a circuit breaker with mantle-side electrical connections for outgoing cables, which electrical connections are guided upwards in slightly divergent fashion. Outgoing-feeder switch disconnectors are provided in the outgoing cables. The two electrical connections associated with one phase or their mid-axes are arranged on the circuit breaker housing in each case in a common plane through the switch axis (longitudinal plane). A three-phase switching device is realized by three circuit breakers being arranged longitudinally next to one another and being single-phase-encapsulated or three-phase-encapsulated. In both cases, the planes of the electrical connections or outgoing cables for the outer phases are tilted outwards about the switch axes through approximately 45° from the vertically oriented plane of the electrical connections of the central phase.
DE 103 25 681 B3 specifies a gas-insulated hybrid switching device, in which the longitudinal axis of the circuit breaker is arranged so as to deviate from the horizontal and vertical at an angle of 45°. A first electrical connection flange is provided on the end side and a second and third electrical connection flange are provided on the circuit breaker on the mantle side. All of the electrical connections or their mid-axes are arranged in a common vertical plane through the switch axis (longitudinal plane). In this case, the second, mantle-side electrical connection is deflected upwards into the vertical via an elbow-shaped flange or via an elbow-shaped connecting piece, and the third, mantle-side electrical connection is guided way radially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the circuit breaker. As a result, outdoor bushings can be guided away upwards in such a way that they are symmetrically compartmentalized at the electrical connections. Linear disconnectors are provided in the outdoor bushings.
DE 103 25 684 A1 specifies a related gas-insulated hybrid switching device, in which in turn the switch longitudinal axis points upwards at an angle and a first end-side and a second mantle-side electrical connection flange for outdoor bushings are provided.
EP 1 249 910 A1 has disclosed a horizontally arranged, three-phase-encapsulated or single-phase-encapsulated high-voltage circuit breaker, which has two mantle-side electrical connections which point vertically upwards to form a GIS double busbar and two end-side electrical connections for the outgoing feeder of cables, overhead lines or transformers.
EP 0 735 637 B1 has disclosed a horizontally arranged, three-phase-encapsulated or single-phase-encapsulated circuit breaker with an integrated three-position disconnector. The two disconnector outgoing feeders are guided away upwards in the form of a V on the mantle side in a plane at right angles with respect to the switch longitudinal axis (transverse plane). Further components and also outgoing-feeder disconnectors are arranged in the switch housing.
In the case of the mentioned circuit breakers with gas-insulated housing (“dead tank breaker”, outdoor GIS hybrid switch, GIS switch), outdoor bushings in principle need to be guided away upwards. In the mentioned prior art, this takes place either directly via electrical connections which are positioned at the top on the mantle side and point substantially vertically upwards or indirectly via electrical connections which are horizontal on the end side or horizontal on the mantle side and are deflected upwards out of the horizontal through 90° or possibly 45° via additional deflection modules.
EP 1 569 254 has disclosed an encapsulated combination disconnector with optional disconnector and/or grounding switch functions.